Forgetten Time
by AshlyKagome15
Summary: Full summary inside. Has Yaoi,Sucide?,cutting,Lust,R?,S?,swearing,death,time and other things


_**Author note: There will only be three chapter for right story is told through the eyes of Orochimaru,Itachi & Ashly.....**_

_**Couple: OroAshIta**_

_**Damn It. I hate writing for Orochimaru(shivers). He really creepy me out with his laugh.....**_

* * *

**_Orochimaru Pov._**

**_Chapter of Orochimaru: Lust......_**

* * *

Summary: This is slightly AU. It is set shortly after the new team seven sees Sasuke and he leaves with Orochimaru. They end up in a battle with the Akastuki and shortly after a bomb is set off. Orochimaru ends up blowing away from Kabuto and Sasuke. He ends up in a strange place that looks different than any of the place he been too. Also who were blowing there are a young girl and Itachi Uchiha. Will temper flame or will love bloom between the unlike three? Will Sasuke & Kabuto be okay without their master? Will the Akatsuki survive without Itachi Uchiha there?This a short story told through the eyes of Orochimaru,Itachi Uchiha and Ashly Ketchum. (OroAshIta)

* * *

~Orochimaru POV~

I awoke to a quiet and calm place. A place where Time had forgetten it. A place where it seen like Time stood still. This place was like what people thought Heaven would look like. I look around the place before coming to a small waterfall and lying there was a young girl. She look to be about fifteen years old. She look like she was at peace here. I could tell that she was sleep and she keep saying something under here breath. I lean in to hear what she was saying.

"Itachi"was all I could hear her say.

_"Weird_"I thought to myself.

The female then woke up and look into my eyes. She didn't scream or anything. She just looked at me. Then she asked me a question.

"Who the hell are you?"She asked her blue-green eyes flashing red.

_"Strange"_I thought before I was knock down.

She glared at me with her red, _Sharing__an, _eyes with hatred in them and her charak showing her angry.

"Orochimaru"I said to her answering her question.

"Hn"was all she said.

"And you are....?"I asked her.

"Ashly Ketchum"She said without a hint of angry.

"I see"I said to her with a smirk.

"Where is he?"was all she said then.

"Who?"I asked her quietly.

"Itachi Uchiha"She said coldly to me.

So that man was here too. Oh how I hated that man. I knew who the girl was also. I bet she knew who I was already. This girl was trouble and I don't know how _he _could love her. That girl should be with someone else. Someone like me. I laugh then at what was happening to me. I was in love with the girl still.

"I don't where your lover boy is?"I said to her with a smirk.

"He is not my lover boy. JUST A FRIEND"She said angrily to me well shouting.

I laugh at how the way she acted when I called him her lover boy. Silly girl. What a shame Itachi wasn't here right now.

"Silly girl. Do you even know how to find him?"I asked her slyly.

"I know how to find him snake"She said coldly to me.

"I see, Ashly-chan"I said added the suffix to her name to make her mad.

"It's just ASHLY"She said annoyed.

"My mistake, Ashly"I said sounding bored with her.

"And stop playing with me _snake_"She said putting extra emotion on the last word.

"Tch. You really are a silly little girl."I said to her with a smile.

"Your not as tough as you think, _Orochimaru"_She said with a laugh before disappearing.

_"What the hell..... She just left me here. Fuck you, Lady Ashly"_I thought to myself with a laugh.

"What the hell am I going to do here?"I asked myself.

"Hide your charak?"a voice said to me.

"Oh it you"I said annoyed.

_"Damn it. Not him."_I thought to myself scared.

"You really must hide yourself better,Orochimaru"The young male said with an air of important.

"A bit sure of themself,eh, Itachi Uchiha"I said to him with a smirk.

"No"he said very a whisper from him.

"Then why are you here?"I asked him confused

"I'm here for you,Orochimaru-sama"He said in a whisper.

"This is just a joke that Lady Ashly did, right?"I asked him.

"No"he said annoyed then.

"Where is Ashly?"I asked him.

"How sure I know"He said with a smirk.

"Fuck you Uchiha."I said turning to leave.

"Bad snake. Your not aloud to leave unless I say so"Itachi says to me.

"Fucking hell"I shout at him.

"I'll have to teach you a lesson"He says sexily before kissing me.

I fainted after what he did.

"Poor Orochimaru"was the last time I hear from him.....

* * *

"Good afternoon, Lord Orochimaru"A voice said awaking me from my sleep.

"Where are we?"I said frowning at the girl.

"In a cave under the waterfall"She said boredly.

"Ashly, where's Itachi?"I asked her softly

"Not here"she said annoyed.

"Where is he did?"I asked her louder.

"I-I don't know"Her blue-green eyes showing scariness.

"Sorry"I said to her with a smile.

"I hate you"She said with a smile.

"Can you tell me when he gets back?"I asked her.

"Can't"she says shaking her head.

"Why not?"I question her.

"Cause I have to "_amuse" _you"She says angrily.

"I see"I said to her.

She move away from me almost as she was afraid of me.

"What the matter?"I asked him.

"I want you to stay away from me"She says coldly.

"Is this because of Itachi?"I asked her point blank.

"Yes...,"She says very softly and slowly so that I have to lean in to hear.

"You can leave if you want"I say to her calmly.

"I can't leave you again because you _don't _know where we are"She says with a smirk.

"Where are we?"I asked her.

"It a secret"She says with a smirk.

"Well, what can you tell me about this place?"I asked her with a frown.

"This place make you look deep in your self and see your real self...."She says with a edge to her words.

"And....?"I wait for her to continue.

"Time is frozen here forever...."She says as she turn and look me in the eye.

"What does that mean?"I asked her.

"Your'll find out"She says softly.

"There something that your still not telling me?"I say to her coldly.

She smirk before choosing her words carefully.

"It also make you confront your feeling of the past when you where in love with someone...."She says sweetly to me.

_"Shit. I hate this place" _I think to myself angrily.

"How come it doesn't affect you?"I say to her before I know what I am saying.

"I not going to tell you..."She says with a laugh.

"I really don't like it here"I say to her.

"I see"she says very softly.

"I hope Itachi come back soon"I say to her out of the blue.

"I know"was all she says.

We stay like that for an hour or so before she falls asleep. I watch as she sleep and know I still have feeling for her. And it was all Uchiha's fault. Why was it his fault? Because he left me with the girl so she could _"amuse" _me.

"Stupid, stupid Itachi"I mumble under my breath.

Ashly wakes up then and I wonder how she could react to every little sound in this place.

"Ashly, whats the matter?"I asked her.

She turn around and looks me in the eyes before sitting beside me.

"I'm scared"is all she says.

She was scary. Why the hell was she scary?

"He still hasn't come back"She said softly well looking at the cave opening.

"I sure he be back soon"I said to make her feel safe.

"He will be back soon"She said agree with me.

The next thing I know she kisses me lightly before giving me this smirk.

"Sorry Orochimaru"is all she says.

She open her eyes to reveal her Mangekyo Sharingan before I know what going on.

The last thing I see before the world go black is her sad face.......

* * *

**Author note: I finish the first chapter of Forgetten Time....**

**Later......**


End file.
